Me Haces Falta
by yumalay07
Summary: Mac lo pasa mal debido a que Harm se fue del JAG. Chegwidden le da vacaciones y decide ir a visitar a la madre de Harm. Trish le da varias cartas que él la escribió pero nunca le envió, además de que cerca se esconde una sorpresa.


Desde que te fuiste del Jag, el mundo parece haberse parado o al menos, así lo siento yo. Todo se ha vuelto monótono y aburrido. Tu eras la razón por la que iba sonriente cada mañana a trabajar, eras la razón por la que siempre llegaba puntual. Por ti me maquillaba y por ti me perfumaba. Ahora no estas y eso ya no me importa.

Entro al ascensor y subo. Al abrirse, las puertas salgo con la esperanza de verte allí, con tu sonrisa arrogante pero que hace temblar mis piernas a la vez. Imagino que me esperas frente a mi despacho para decirme que ha vuelto, que el almirante te ha dado de nuevo tu puesto, tu oficina,… Pero siempre es solo eso, imaginación.

Como siempre hago después de entrar en mi despacho, dejo el maletín en mi escritorio y espero a que llegue Sturgis. Como acostumbre, a los tres minutos y veinticinco segundos le veo entrar y como una flecha me dirijo a él.

M: ¡Hola Sturgis! ¿Sabes algo de…? –Me interrumpe alzando la mano-.

St: No se nada de él, Mac. –Me contesta serio-.

M: ¿Ni cartas? ¿Llamadas? ¿Mensajes?

A cada pregunta que le hago me niega con la cabeza. Abatida, me doy la vuelta y camino hacia mi despacho. Al llegar, cierro la puerta y corro las cortinas. Noto a la tristeza invadir mis ojos así que me siento en mi sillón y tapo mi cara con las manos para que las lágrimas naveguen por donde quieran.

Paso, de esa forma, los diez minutos más amargos de mi vida, culpándome de que tu no estés aquí. Lo tengo claro, preferiría tenerte en el despacho contiguo al mío y enfadado a estar separados.

Si pudiera estar contigo, tenerte frente a mí, aunque fuera solo por cinco minutos te aseguraría que si Clayton Webb no hubiese llamado a la puerta de aquella habitación en Paraguay, me hubiera entregado a ti como llevo deseando hacer desde hace años. No me importaría que por ello me expulsaran de los marines, pues habría sido la mujer más feliz y completa del mundo.

De mis tormentosos pensamientos me sacan unos golpes en la puerta. Secándome rápidamente las lágrimas invito a que entre a cualquiera que esté en la puerta.

Coates asoma la cabeza y me informa que el almirante me espera en su despacho. Con el corazón en un puño y lo poco de dignidad que me queda en el otro, comienzo el camino hacia la oficina de mi superior.

M: ¿Me llamaba, señor? –Le pregunto manteniendo mi fachada de marine dura-.

Ch: Siéntese coronel.

Cumplo con su orden y le miro interrogante. Después de un largo suspiro y con voz paternal, empieza con su alegato.

Ch: Mac, puedes decir que la marcha del comandante Rabb no te ha afectado ni en lo personal ni en lo profesional, pero tus últimos casos y tu actitud reflejan todo lo contrario.

M: Lo siento almirante, he intentado llevarlo lo mejor que he podido, pero no ha sido suficiente. –Mientras solo se haya dado cuenta el almirante, creo que me vale-.

Ch: No, no ha sido suficiente, por eso he tomado la decisión de darle sus vacaciones, coronel. Tiene mes y medio acumulado. –Sonríe-. Recoja sus cosas y márchese antes de que me arrepienta.

Me cuadro ante él y con una sonrisa forzada me retiro. Creo que esas vacaciones me harán sentirme mejor. Mientras avanzo hacia mi despacho, una idea llega a mi cerebro. Acelero el paso y cerrando la puerta tras de mi, descuelgo el teléfono.

La voz al otro lado de la línea me da el permiso para ir a visitarla y automáticamente siento que me he quitado un peso de encima. Diciéndole más o menos cuando llegaré, me despido.

Nada más llegar a mi casa meto lo indispensable en la maleta y cierro mi apartamento. Una vez estoy frente al coche, guardo la maleta y antes de subirme a mi vehículo, me acuerdo de que Jingo esta arriba.

Cuando subo, veo al perro tumbado en el sillón, que al oír la puerta alza la cabeza. Cogiendo su correa, él ya sabe que nos vamos. Se baja del sillón y esperando a que le enganche, menea su rabo.

21:09 Horas

Casa del matrimonio Burnett

La Joya, California

Me acerco con el coche hacia la casa y mientras lo aparco puedo ver a Frank sentado en el porche. Aunque no haya pasado nada entre Harm y yo, la madre y el padrastro de él me tratan como si fuera una más de la familia. Ellos siempre pensaron y, aunque no me lo digan se que todavía lo piensan, que yo terminaré siendo su nuera.

F: Bienvenida Sarah. –Por mucho que Harm me llamase Mac, para ellos siempre seré Sarah y la verdad, no me desagrada-. ¿Te ayudo con las maletas? –Dice mientras me abre la puerta del coche-.

M: Muchas gracias, Frank. –Sonrío-. ¿Y Trish?

F: Esta dentro. Me pidió que estuviese atento a tu llegada mientras ella prepara la cena. –Bajo a Jingo, el cual se dirige feliz a Frank-. Hola muchacho, ¿qué tal el viaje?

Los tres entramos en la casa y yo, con la excusa de saludar a la madre de Harm, me dirijo a la cocina, mientras que Frank sube la maleta y Jingo se tumba frente a la chimenea.

M: Buenas tardes Trish, ¿se puede? –Sonrío mientras ella se gira hacia mi y me abraza-.

T: ¿Qué tal el viaje Sarah? Pareces un poco cansada. –Me dice preocupada-.

M: Estoy bien, tranquila. ¿Y tu?

T: He tenido días mejores. –Guarda silencio por un rato y después continúa-. ¡Pero que guapa que estas! No se como Junior pudo haberse ido. –Dice tristemente-.

M: ¿No sabes nada de él?

Pregunto con una luz de esperanza. Trish me sonríe comprensiva y con un gesto me pide que la acompañe.

M: ¿Sabes algo? Por favor, sea lo que sea, dímelo. –Coge una caja y me la da-. ¿Qué es?

T: Son unas fotos de Harm después de irse del Jag. También hay cartas dirigidas a ti. Estuve tentada de enviártelas pero… pero Junior me pidió que no lo hiciera. –Hace una pausa mientras yo revuelvo el interior de la caja-. La cena todavía tardará un poco, mientras puedes leerlas, si quieres.

M: Gracias

Me siento en la arena de la playa y con cuidado, desenvuelvo la primera carta. Me fijo en el sobre y lo único que hay escrito en él es mi dirección, por lo que pienso que no querías mandarlas o no te atrevías. Comienzo a leerla y con cada palabra me emociono más.

"_Contigo, decir que soy feliz, son palabras con más de un millón de letras. Contigo, he aprendido a comprender, que los lunes tienen un viernes escondido. Contigo Sarah, solo contigo. _

_Contigo, un día moriré, pidiéndote al marchar, tan solo un beso más. Contigo, solo contigo, ya ves, mi vida, te la has quedado tu._

_Contigo, el tiempo es tan solo un suspiro, que opina que sus sueños fuimos, tu y yo en un beso escondidos. Contigo, el tiempo no tiene sentido, los meses son días, los días son horas y las horas, sesenta segundos seguidos. Contigo, hasta un tonto como yo cree que el mundo gira entorno a su ombligo. _

_Tuyo siempre, Harm"_

Con lágrimas en los ojos guardo la primera carta que he leído y saco otra. No se si podré aguantar leyendo mucho más, pero aunque sea la última cosa que haga en esta vida, las leeré todas.

"_Te mentí, te engañé, te perdí y ya no se que hacer. ¿Cómo seguir si no estas tú, si no te vuelvo a ver? Yo sigo, tras de ti, prisionero de tu piel, y solo hay soledad._

_Te hice llorar, te hice sufrir, te trate mal. Dices que fui cruel. El dolor, se quedó aquí. Dos corazones rotos y una historia que llega a su fin. Al perderte, me perdí. Te perdí, soy culpable._

_Fui egoísta con tu amor, no supe esperar y ahora sé como explicarlo y tal vez, haya perdido la fe. Somos dos corazones y un final distinto._

_Tuyo por siempre, Harm"_

Intento ser fuerte y poder leer las otras dos cartas que me quedan antes de derrumbarme. Absorbo una gran cantidad de aire y cogiendo la siguiente carta, comienzo a leer.

"_No supe que era algo tan fuerte y entonces, te empecé a perder. Ahora solo soy un satélite, perdido sin tu luz. Sé que no hay sueños imposibles y las nubes se pueden tocar. Malditas ganas de ser libre porque estar sin ti, es una enfermedad._

_Si todo pasa y todo queda, lo tuyo y lo mío no es más que pasar. Lo mismo que un barco de vela que navega sobre el mar. Bendita enfermedad. Por despertar, cada amanecer, pegado a ti, respirando tu olor, volvería a intentar, detener el tiempo._

_Tuyo siempre, Harm"_

Me seco las lágrimas he intento por todos los medios no gritar de rabia. ¿Por qué tuvo que interrumpirnos Webb? ¿Por qué no pudimos ser sinceros y con ello ser felices? No te puedes ni imaginar la falta que me haces. Lo que yo daría por estar contigo, aunque fuese bajo un puente.

Mi curiosidad me lleva a coger y abrir la última carta. Tiro dentro de la caja el sobre, que como los otros tres, no tiene remite, y comienzo a leer.

"_Nunca quise despertar sin ver el sol, dime como hacer para olvidar mi error. Di como aceptar, que hoy estas con alguien y no quieres seguir, que te hago sufrir._

_Dime como hacerte olvidar, dime como hacerte borrar, todo lo malo que te di. Dime como vuelvo a empezar._

_Lo peor de todo es que el culpable, soy yo. No hay prueba más dura que asumir una equivocación. Juro que no me perdono no hacerte feliz y ahora, es otro el que te abriga, el que te hace sonreír. Parece que si me levanto volveré a caer, ya no encuentro salida. Dime como vuelvo a empezar._

_Eternamente tuyo, Harm"_

Ahora si, ahora si puedo dejar a toda la angustia y a toda la tristeza salir. Lloro, lloro como nunca en mi vida antes lo había hecho.

Siento pasos acercándose por detrás y rápidamente me seco las lágrimas. Tu madre me señala una casa que hay cerca de la suya y me dice que quizás me guste saber quien vive en ella. Después, se aleja y me deja allí sola, debatiendo en si debería o no acercarme.

Tengo una corazonada y siento que tu estas vinculado a esas casa. Me levanto, cojo la caja y sin pensármelo más tiempo, camino hacia allí.

Mis ojos se abren como platos y mi pulso se acelera cuando veo un corvette, color carmesí, aparcado en la entrada. Me viene a la cabeza la frase de Harriet, ¡Oh Díos Mío!

No llamo, solo dejo la caja en la entrada y entro en la casa. Es realmente acogedora. No tiene escaleras por ningún sitio así que deduzco que es de una planta. Camino hacia el dormitorio y me quedo maravillada con la decoración. Las paredes pintadas en azul y los muebles de madera lacados en blanco, más el ventanal que da al mar hacen del cuarto un lugar más tranquilo y relajante.

De mi trance me saca el ruido de la ducha y sin pensármelo, me asomo por la puerta. Ahí estas, desnudo, de espaldas a donde yo me encuentro. Saco mi lado impulsivo y cuando vuelve el sentido común a mi, estoy prácticamente desvestida.

Al volver, me doy cuenta de que tienes la radio encendida. Simplemente perfecto, eso me ayudará a acercarme a ti con total discreción. Avanzo lentamente, y cuando ya he llegado a la ducha, antes de entrar y con la voz más sensual posible, me hago notar.

M: ¿Puedo ducharme yo también, Harm?

Te das la vuelta totalmente sorprendido y antes de que digas nada, me cuelo en la ducha, me agarro a tu cintura y comienzo a besarte.

Sin parar de besarnos, me empujas dejándome de espaldas a la pared y contigo por enfrente. Saboreas cada poro de mi piel y mientras yo me arqueo y me aferro más fuerte a ti.

Noto como tu miembro toma vida propia y no puedo contener un gemido al pensar en el placer que voy a sentir. Haciendo caso a mi suplicante mirada, me levantas mientras con mis piernas me agarro a tu cintura. Me miras sonriente y con un movimiento suave, me haces tuya.

Suspiro y gimo con cada movimiento. Me besas cada parte de mi cuello y cuando llegas a mis labios, me devoras. En compensación, te acaricio la espalda y sin hacerte daño, clavo mis uñas en tu piel. Creo que mis gestos y mis sonidos te excitan porque comienzas a acelerar los movimientos y en apenas unos segundos después llegamos los dos al éxtasis.

Me besas tiernamente y cuando separas tus labios de los míos, me miras y veo un brillo especial en tus ojos, me retiras un mechón de pelo rebelde que estaba en mi cara y me sonríes. Lentamente, bajo mis piernas a la bañera y me abrazo a ti. Tu besas mi pelo y mientras me acaricias la espalda me dices las dos palabras que más deseo escuchar de ti.

H: Te quiero, Mac.

Después de tu declaración, entre besos y risas nos dirigimos a la habitación. Me tumbas cuidadosamente en la cama y todo vuelve a empezar.

FIN


End file.
